Magic
"In where time has no comprehensive shape or form, and where science and reality become inundated with the assistance of the Great Beyond. The Five were the first, the seeds of the Veil Well that took vessels of powerful creatures and thus enabled the impossible to become deeds of renowned ~ These were the Aspects." Magic '''or '''Magik (plural magics or magiks) is an ambient field of energy that pervades the world. It is stronger in some locations than others, but it is ever-present. Few forces are as potent as magic. It can even bring about the destruction of entire worlds. The forms of magic found in Allenia derive from different, ever-present energies. The nature and uses of magic are vigorously debated, but the magnitude of what it can accomplish cannot be doubted. In Allenia, Magic is something that is nigh-impossible to obtain without years of mental training or pacting with a spirit that has access to the stores of knowledge that would make bending magic easier and accessible, for if a untrained individual attempted to do so ~ The energy could very-well annihilate the being and his soul. In Allenia, and throughout much of its history. Magic has remained out of the hands of mere mortals, with its nature and existence kept secret from all and it was only though a loophole in the design of the world that the Elvessea Elves managed to carve their curiosity to attain magic ~ However, they were pact with powerful spirits whom were from the Great Beyond. Forms of Magic [In Fables, magic is linked inbetween the realms of mortals and the spirits. Without the other, one can not preform magic without intense mental training which would take the greater part of a lifespan to accomplish even the most basic signs of success. The Forms of Magic vary differently upon the spirit that you encounter, either though the edge of death or if you summon the spirit from the great beyond to bargin. During the Elvessea Empire, the Elves had different methods of magic as they were bound to five specific powerful spirits (The Aspects, the Anchorites or the Spirit Anchors). These individual spirits existed in the physical realm using the vessels of powerful elven essences to sustain them indefinably. The Anchorites then built around them a society, or cult to some of elves that they deemed worthy of wielding upon the powers of wonder. However, the more that they deemed worthy; the weaker their power got over-time from over extension. Thus the number of magic-wielders during the Empire were rarely above the red line. * Fire Magic * Arcane Magic * Life Magic * Shadow Magic * Light Magic The following list added beforehand reveals the original five tiers of magic that were accessiable to the elves during the reign of Maethrion. The Five Aspects Spirits & The Pacts The nature of Spirits and their pacts to the living is not widely known nor studied by the mortal races. Those who linger near the edge of death are able to interact with spirits; those that refuse to enter the afterlife or are compelled to linger due to reasons unknown. When one is near the edge of death they are able to make a pact with spirits; by allowing a spirit to share the body of the host, not only will it delay their death and revive them but those that are strong willed and make good connection with their spirit is able to draw on the innate skills and prowess used prior to their death to further enhance their fighting skills or knowledge. However; this pact is very rare, it takes either immense luck or you were inherently powerful in your own might to find a spirit willing to pact with you and even then the chances of you waking up are slim to none for not everyone can survive the return back. Perhaps the most intriguing part of their pact is when the host awakes; he/she no longer feels the effect of time, they are able to push their bodies further than before and in rare cases they become much more powerful than they were in life prior. Their status as living or half dead is debatable but when one suffers wound; despite the healing of the physical body, the pain lingers and once a year on the day they suffered from the injury the pain will plague them, reminding them of the injury that took place. It is possible for the spirit to aid his host during a fight by forcing himself into the physical realm and acting as a second body; though this puts great strain on the host and spirit itself. However; the host is at the mercy of the spirit; should the spirit ever be ripped from the host, the wound that killed him the first time will open up and kill him for his/her life force is bound to the spirit.